


Thanks For Not Dying

by CosmicEmKay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin needs more love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Like super light I promise, Love, Mentions of Death, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Reader is a virgin, Smut, Spoilers for Season 3, he's a good boy who just wants to see the ocean, so is Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicEmKay/pseuds/CosmicEmKay
Summary: In this shit-hole of a world, there's bound to be some good in it; in your case, it's Armin Arlert, and you'll be damned if you lose him a second time.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Female Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Thanks For Not Dying

The day Armin Arlert died is chalked up as the worst day of your life, and that tops watching your own family get crushed under the massive foot of a titan. You thought you'd lost him, that you lost a part of yourself you never got a chance to explore. You'd never again see his face light up as he talked about the world outside of the walls, or hear him ramble excitedly about the numerous books he'd read containing all sorts of information he had somehow committed to memory.

You cried when you saw his charred body lying statue-still and stiff on that crumbling rooftop, you remember the feeling of your sore throat after you'd screamed until it was raw. The faces of your friends with tears spilling down their cheeks surrounded you, knowing what a wonderful and genuine person they'd lost; Armin isn't meant for this world, he is far too kind.

Still, it seems fate had other plans. After Captain Levi injected him with the titan serum, he was back on his feet, horrified at what he'd done. He'd eaten another person; someone who was a comrade at one time. It was really the only way he'd survive, though, and if you were honest with yourself, Berthholdt deserved it; in your opinion, at least.

<><><><><><><><><>

You're all just now heading back home, back to the Survey Corps. Finally, you can lay down again.

Trudging through the streets today is a different experience than all the previous times with the toxic words and spittle flying at you from the townspeople; this time, they are _happy_. This time, they are _proud_. No one is cursing your existence, calling you failures and a waste of the taxpayers' coin; this is a celebration.

Not one of you smile, though. None of you wave or cheer with them. Sure, the war is quelled for now, and Armin is still by your side along with your other friends, but so many casualties had piled up during the process. You'd seen the bodies that littered the ground; partially crushed or mangled so badly you could only tell it was a soldier from their dented 3DM gear. You'd all lost your commander, left him on that rooftop to take his last breaths. You admired Erwin, you really did, but the absolute shock of joy you felt when Captain Levi revived Armin still tingles through your veins; he's _alive_. He's alive and so are you.

After making your way back to headquarters, you immediately take off your gear, fidgeting with the several straps before you finally get them unbuckled. Dinner is quiet, no one has much to say; too deep in thought about today's events, you suppose. You can't blame them of course, you're the same.

It isn't until a few moments later that your eyes drift to Armin, and your thoughts take a different turn. Up until several months ago, your feelings had been platonic for the blond-haired boy. Sure you thought he was adorable with a childlike wonder that made your heart melt in your chest, but you had no romantic feelings for him at the time. You wanted and still want to protect him with everything you have, he's been through so much already.

The first time you'd felt a pang of love for him was during a late dinner in the dinning hall. He was so enthusiastic about a book he'd recently read, gesturing softly with his hands as he tried to explain just how _massive_ the ocean is. You had no idea how you hadn't noticed just how precious he looked, so sweet and genuine, someone you wanted to wrap in your arms and defend until you died. It was there and then that you felt such a burst of warmth and affection for the boy that you hadn't felt for anyone else before; and today, you'd almost lost him for good.

<><><><><><><><><>

After it's dark outside, you wander the halls to his room. You know why you're here, and you only hope he accepts and understands.

With a soft knock on the door, you gently open it after hearing a quiet "come in" from him. His blue eyes focus on you, and a small smile spreads across his face. He's sitting on his bed reading, of course, already dressed in pajamas. You make your way over to him in your flowing nightgown, not speaking a word to him as you stop just in front of him, keeping your gaze on the floor as your hands fidget with each other.

"(Y/n)? Are you alright?" He asks, bookmarking his page and sitting it aside.

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. It's now that you feel the tears welling up in your eyes, and slowly slide down your cheeks. His eyes widen with concern, asking you what's wrong, as if he doesn't already know.

You're on him in less than a second, straddling his hips and pressing your lips to his with your hands cupping his cheeks, angling his face up to yours. A muffled gasp of surprise leaves him, he had no idea you'd even felt this way about him... Or do you? Is this simply a way to distract yourself from all the pain you'd went through in the last 24 hours? He hopes not.

However, the way you're moving your mouth against his and the spreading of warmth throughout his chest makes him wonder a little less, beginning to kiss you back as best as he can. The wetness of your tongue grazing his bottom lip makes him jump, but he opens his mouth for you nevertheless. He moans into you as your tongue brushes against his, gripping fistfuls of your nightgown to steady himself. The sound thrills you, capturing his lips once again and nipping at his bottom one afterwards, grinding your hips down onto him. A breathy moan vibrates against your mouth, feeling his hands start to shake as newfound pleasure courses throughout his body.

You slightly pull away from him, pushing his hair away from his half-lidded eyes, and run your thumb along his lower lip.

"You're trembling." You whisper, earning a whine from him when you grind once more against his forming erection.

His clouded eyes meet yours, his breath puffing out in short pants as he tries to catch it.

"... I thought I'd lost you today." You say quietly, running your hands over his chest.

His eyes become a little clearer, and he reaches up to wipe away new tears dripping down your face. He understands you care for him, but he had no idea he'd scared you this badly.

"I'm... I'm sorry, for worrying you." He says, cupping your cheek in his hand.

He's _apologizing?_ God, how is someone in this shit-hole of a world so goddamn _sweet?_

For the first time today, you smile at him, pressing your face further into his palm and placing your lips upon it in a kiss. You lean in again, pressing your mouth against his, and slowly remove your nightgown, pulling back and keeping eye contact to see if he has any objections; he has none.

His eyes widen and his cheeks flush more, watching your chest rise and fall with every breath. A soft chuckle bubbles in your throat, and you take his shaking hands, gently placing them on your breasts. He looks up at you in wonder, then back down to his hands as he feels your nipples harden against his warm palms. Your breath hitches as he runs his thumbs over each sensitive bud, watching how you react as he touches them. He nervously swallows before leaning forward and placing a kiss on each, carefully taking one into his mouth before softly sucking, then moving to the other.

A groan leaves you at the sensation, your arms wrapping around his head and tangling your fingers in his hair, spurring him on. His warm hands slide down to your waist, his touch so feather-light and gentle, so much care in these hands of his. You feel his mouth pepper kisses between your breasts, trail up your collarbone, around your jaw, and land on your lips once more.

"Armin?" You whisper against him, brushing your thumbs against his cheekbones.

His eyes find yours, so big and so blue, his full focus on what you have to say. You smile softly at him and run your fingers through his silky blond hair, smoothing your hands down along his cheeks and neck until you find the collar of his pajama top.

"Can I take this off?"

His cheeks darken even more, a beautiful shade of reddish pink that reminds you of the ripened strawberries your family used to grow before they fell to the titans. He swallows, and nods slowly. Your lips find his again as you fiddle with the numerous buttons on his shirt, gently moving your hips against his. Soft gasps leave him as you move faster, finally removing the material and running your hands up his muscular torso, and squeeze his biceps in your palms.

"(Y-Y/n)... Can I- I mean, would it be alright if I... i-if I touched you?" He stutters quietly, and you can only manage a nod, locking your half-lidded eyes with his.

His right hand gently moves across your stomach, and cautiously dips down, brushing against your clit ever so softly, but it still elicits a moan from you. Armin's eyes widen at the sound, rubbing his fingers faster, pressing a little harder. He's rewarded with more moans and a few whines from between your lips, and he can't help but think about how pretty you sound, and how breathtakingly lovely you look.

His lightly calloused fingers slip further between your legs, and he looks into your eyes as he carefully touches your entrance, silently asking for permission. You nod quickly, pressing your lips against his as he pushes a finger in, leaving you bucking against his open palm. Armin tangles his free hand in your hair, pulling you closer, the feeling of your warmth sending tingles all over his body. He soon adds a second and third finger, making sure to prepare you as much as he can, hoping to lessen the pain as much as possible.

"A-Armin... I'm- I think I'm ready, now." You pant into his mouth.

He opens his eyes to find yours, and gently pulls his fingers away, a groan escaping you. He pecks your lips, and you help him remove his pajama pants and boxers.

"Do you want to lay down? I know that this position might not be very... comfortable for you. B-But I'm more than happy with w-whichever way you'd like to do this! I just- I mean I know that it will most likely hurt in the beginning, so I want you to be in the least amount of pain as you can be." He stammers, trying to control his breathing.

You smile at his extraordinary kindness, and shake your head.

"I'm fine like this, I promise. Next time, though, I'll take you up on that offer."

He swallows thickly, holding you tighter. "N-Next time?"

"Oh... do you not want there to be a next time?"

"No! I mean- I mean yes, _of_ _course_ I want there to be a next time. You have no idea how much I've been pining for you, (Y/n)."

A grin spreads across your face, and a soft laugh leaves from between your lips before you kiss him.

"That makes me so happy, Armin. I've... I've been pining for you for a while, too."

He grins in return, placing his lips against yours once again. Armin's breath catches in his throat as your hand circles around his length, pumping him a few times before aligning it with your entrance, and slowly sink down. Sharp gasps leave you as burning pain spreads throughout your abdomen, your eyes shut tightly. Your hands grip Armin's shoulders as you try to adjust to him.

His hands are on your cheeks as he thumbs away your tears, so unbelievably gentle that you could almost cry from it instead of the pain you're currently in. You can feel his uneven breaths against your skin as he whispers soothing words to you, pressing his lips against your jawline and mouth, combing his fingers through your hair.

After a few minutes, your eyes meet his. Keeping eye contact, you slowly rise off of him almost all the way, and drop back down. Both of you moan loudly, his left arm sliding under your bottom as the right one shoots up, cradling the back of your head in his hand as he pulls you into a closer embrace. Your arms wind around his neck as you rock against him at a steady pace, his hips thrusting up to meet yours. His warm lips touch the side of your neck, his pretty moans bouncing off your skin as he picks up the pace of his movements.

In all the years you've been alive on this godforsaken planet, you've never felt this _good_. Never in your life have you ever been so incredibly close to someone, and you feel so undeniably _lucky_ that it's with someone like Armin Arlert. Someone so sweet and caring is definitely a rarity in this world, and you find yourself not hating your life as much because he's in it.

He's been there for you for so long and through so much when he didn't have to be. He could've turned his back on you and told you to fend for yourself; but he didn't. You don't really think he could do that to anyone, but you think it's different between you two; more meaningful, maybe. The connection between both Armin and yourself is unlike any you've had before; he _means_ something to you, and you'd like to think that you mean something to him, too.

A sharp thrust brings you back to the present, a loud moan causing your spine to arch.

"Oh, oh God, Armin! Th-There, please!" You beg, squealing as he hits the same spot over and over again.

"Ahh, (Y-Y/n)... I think I'm- I think I'm close." He breathes against your collarbones, smoothing his right hand down your back to rest on the middle of your spine.

"M-Me too, Armin."

He moans at how breathless you sound, and pulls back enough to kiss your lips and rest his forehead against yours. You reach your peak after a few more thrusts, throwing your head backwards and arching your back as a loud moan erupts from your mouth. Armin follows soon after, pulling out and coming on your torso and his. Shaky breaths leave you both as you fall onto him, his arms wrapping around your body.

Your eyelids flutter shut in exhaustion, and you feel him gently lift you up, pull back the blankets, and lay you down on his bed. He pecks your cheek before putting on his pants and leaving the room. He comes back in less than a minute with a damp washcloth, wiping off his sticky torso before yours. You regain enough energy to sit up so he can slide your nightgown back onto you, flopping back down afterwards.

You hear him let out a soft laugh, and feel him pull you closer after climbing into bed as well. He pulls the blankets over you both, and you happily snuggle into his warmth before he pecks the top of your head. You're teetering between being awake and being asleep when you hear him whisper:

"I love you, (Y/n)."

"... I love you too, Armin. Goodnight." You say with a yawn, leaning up to kiss his jawline before cuddling back into his chest.

"... Goodnight."

He hugs you tighter, and you can hear the smile in his voice. Out of everything this war has taken from him, from everyone, you hope his smile won't be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first uh, sexual thing I've posted in my life. Big yikes, but hopefully it isn't too bad, pfffffft. If you've made this this far, thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'll probably come back at a later date to edit this if I ever get better at writing smut (haha).


End file.
